


后日谈

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Kamen Rider Build, 仮面ライダービルド
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 时间线在龙我外传之后，有部分设定变更（表达了我对兔子当工具人的强烈不满





	后日谈

Evolto把build驱动器扔给战兔，看着他冷漠地接住。

“我以为你已经离开地球了。”

Evolto还是用着石动的外貌，虽然战兔心里很清楚真正的店长现在应该是在咖啡馆和美空在一起。然而可笑的是真的石动对他而言反而是陌生人，他居然更熟悉眼前的人。“本来是这样。但是我还有些事情没解决。”

“没有那个必要了，这个世界已经不需要假面骑士了。”战兔把驱动器随手扔在桌子上，坐在凳子上，垂下了头。也许是他低估了Evolto的危险性，他不该那么把驱动器扔在一边，也不该这么毫无防备地坐着。“龙我随时有可能回来。”似乎是为了给自己一点安慰，战兔说道，但显然他没有什么底气。

外星生命体笑了，他在战兔面前的桌子上坐下来：“龙我和他的小女友一起在外面玩的很开心，今天是不可能回来了。”

“现在这里只有你和我两个人。”他加重了声音。空荡荡的库房里回荡着他的声音，仿佛在反复强调这一点。

战兔失望地低下头，他精神确实不太好，之前被killbas刺伤也并未完全恢复，加之又连续加班加点给龙我研制新装备，身体已经不怎么承受得住了。“你想要什么？”

“问题不是我想要什么。”Evolto抬起战兔的头迫使他看向自己。多亏战兔，他拥有了真正的情感而不再需要靠自己的揣测。战兔眼神闪躲着，像是要藏匿某种难以言喻的情绪。“问题是——”他伸手指了指对方的胸口，更确切地说，心脏的位置，“你想要什么。”

年轻人露出了困惑的神情:“我想要什么？什么意思？”一瞬间他想起了曾经和Evolto，或者说伪装的石动一起度过的那段时间，他的一切都是被安排好的，他只需要按部就班就行。他也曾在与一海比赛的前夕哭着问他自己该怎么做。桐生战兔，一个不该存在的人，他的一切都是虚假的，一开始是Evolto明里暗里的安排，后来是葛城忍的遗愿，早已习惯于接受别人安排的命运，战兔从未思考过自己想要什么。其实新世界之前他一直以为自己就会这么消失，所以他并没有想过未来自己要做什么。但是现在他却以一种微妙的身份活了下来，一个被世界遗忘的创造者。

“你从来都是这样，战兔。这个世界还会需要假面骑士的，总有一天。但是你并不一定要成为那个假面骑士。你从一开始就只是个虚构的英雄。”Evolto叹了口气，“你永远是为了别人在做什么，但是你看看——”他环顾四周，库房里就只有一些研究设备。“他们都走了，最后只有你一个人，还活在过去的残骸里，像一个幽灵。”

战兔眼里闪过一丝然让Evolto捉摸不透的情感。“我帮你恢复力量不是为了听你来讲这些废话的。你不是还要去别的星球吗？为什么还没有走？”他提高了音调，试图让自己看起来不那么虚弱，又朝后侧看了眼那块白色的潘多拉魔盒的板。

“我对它已经没有兴趣了。”Evolto摇了摇头。“我只是提个建议，一个让你解脱的办法。”

“是什么？”他不可掩饰自己那一丝微弱的期待，尽管这让他感到罪恶。

“你可以和我一起离开。”

战兔愣住了，随后他激动地站了起来：“你以为在你做了那么多之后我还会听你的？还是说你还要当着我的面去吞噬那些星球？”他的手紧紧握拳，似乎下一秒就要和眼前的人开战。

Evolto举起了手：“不要那么紧张嘛，我以为你见过我的疯子哥哥之后就能认识到其实我挺和平主义的。况且我也还帮了你们不少忙。”

“你不要以为我把那些事情都忘了。”战兔已经抓住了桌子上的驱动器，却被Evolto把手按住了。他颤了一下，很久没有人这样触碰过他了，手背上温暖的感觉一瞬间让他想要求得更多的抚慰，然后他猛地抽回手——在自己沉沦之前。“你曾经对这个世界所做的一切。”他的声音明显比之前低了不少。

“现在这个世界什么都没有发生，一切都很和平。你应该没有理由再恨我了。”Evolto摇了摇头，他甚至都没计较战兔把自己当做打开新世界大门的能量这件事，虽然现在自己能够恢复力量也是靠了他的帮忙。“承认吧，你不属于这个世界，也不该存在于这个世界。我们都是如此。”

无论多么想反驳对方，战兔只是悲哀地发现Evolto是对的，这个世界确实什么没有发生，没有天空壁也没有战争。他们都是应该和旧世界一同被埋葬的碎片，却阴差阳错来到这里。事实上，Evolto总是对的。真正一直在他身边的，也只有他。

Evolto是名为桐生战兔的存在的起点。

有那么一瞬间，战兔的确在思考与Evolto一起离开的可能性。美空，幻德，一海都有他们自己的生活，龙我也和这个世界有了新的连接。而正如Evolto所说，他还像一个幽灵，游荡在这里，活在过去的残骸中。即便这个世界还有新的威胁，其他人应该也完全能够处理，他可以离开，和Evolto一起，在星球间流浪。两个不应该存在于这个世界的人，进行一场没有归途的旅行，直到宇宙和时间的尽头。

然而这也终究只能是一场幻梦。

“的确，我不属于这个世界。”战兔叹息道，“但是我也不会和你一起离开。”

他无数个理由，守护地球，留恋过去，朋友们还在这——可此时此刻他却一个都说不出口。战兔张了张嘴，没有发出任何声音，Evolto也明白了。

“时间差不多了，我也该走了，说不准我哥哥什么时候还会找上门来，我也得做点准备。”Evolto叹了口气。“但是战兔，你留在这里又能怎样呢？”

我只需要待在这里，这样就好，继续如同幽灵般，默默地注视着这个世界就行。

他听到了一声长叹，之后是Evolto离开的声音，甚至没有他熟悉的“ciao”。冰冷的仓库再次回归到只剩他一人的平静，只有刚刚Evolto触碰过的手稍许有些温度。

END


End file.
